mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AAC Civil War
Background After the death of Buffy , tensions began to rise in AAC. Many thought the government was corrupt and oppressive, and had simply stayed in office too long. Protests began to break out in AAC. Early Stages and Build-Up Troubles in AAC worsen as calls for the current government to step down by rioters and protesters are being ignored. The protesters claim that the government have long exceeded their term, and with the death of Buffy, the leader that the people voted for is no longer in place. The government and their supporters claim that times are too turbulent for the country to consider staging an election, especially after the devastation caused by the war of the table and the death of the president. Cities Don Bronco and (the already troubled) Fort Vegasopolis are rife with rioters and protests, with the government hinting that if they continue, they will have to involve the military. Hayley Williams arrives and situation worsens Hayley Williams arrives in AAC to help calm the situation down diplomatically. Rioters and protesters (Now calling themselves Liberation Action, or LibAc for short) are caught plotting a gunpowder attack on the AAC assembly buildings in Fort Vegasopolis. They are tried without jury and immediately flown to a top secret military prison camp, on the Island Of Doom. The news sparks fear of a full scale rebellion in many corners of AAC, with a McCarthy-esque witch-hunt of LibAc sympathisers, occurring nationwide, particularly in very pro-government cities such as Biffy Clyro & Paramoria. This in turn radicalises many members of the LibAc. Toastervision protest, battle of Summer Square and Death of Williams (See also: Massacre at Summer Square) As tensions worsened, a large crowd of people had gathered in Summer Square, many to watch the Toastervision 12 final show, and many to also protest against the government. All eyes were on AAC at this point, as many expected tensions coming to blows. Stahl Federation gave its support to the rebels after them supporting their decision to annex Los Camp. Dalania also maintained a presence there. The two suspected leaders of the rebellion at this point were graduate student April Harrison, and known activist Matthew Boulton. Hayley Williams is there to give a speach promoting peace between the two factions, along with Sethos, who acts as her bodyguard. The protesters in the crowd, partially motivated by AAC doing not particularly well in the toastervision, started to get progressively more rowdy. During the toastervision show commercial break, an image of Kane's fist was shown, which rallied troops further, getting the protesters more riled up. During all of this, the rebels and civillians learned of foreign military presence and panicked, causing many to try and leave, which AAC security forces then thought they were charging at them, which led to a counter charge. As Hayley Williams began her speech post Toastervision, there were many struggles in the crowd, with the security forces starting to use tear gas and pepper spray. Railas Davion, the Dalanian avenger, fired a warning shot to try and calm down the warring crowd. However, some of the protesters were armed and took this warning shot as a sign of agression. Both sides opened fire on each other, resulting in a huge bloodbath. During this battle, supposedly stray gunfire hit Hayley Williams in the chest twice, killing her almost instantly. Sethos tried to flee, but dissappeared shortly afterwards. Eventually, the security forces far outnumbered the armed rebellion, and the protesters tried to flee. Many were killed, some were captured and the rest either escaped out of the city by fleeing or were rescued by a Stahl aircraft carrier. April Harrison was killed during the fight, and Matthew Boulton, like many others, was captured and taken to the Island of Doom prison camp. Hayley Williams is confirmed dead by the government, and given a closed casket funeral/burial. Both sides believe that the other side killed her. Retreat to Deftonesville, Aprillia formed Led by new leader Laura Duccont, the rebels retreat to the abandoned city of Deftonesville. Laura was a close friend and possible lover of April Harrison, and swears to avenge her death. They fear the government will soon strike again, as protests continue in many major cities in AAC. They use parts from the abandoned semi-rebuilt airbase there to create defences and arm themselves.LibAc forces in Deftonesville rename themselves Aprillia, in honour of the early rebel leader. More and more LibAc sympathisers and activists move to the north to escape persecution. A huge amount of LibAc sympathisers are targeted, detained, and sent to The Island Of Doom. With aid from the Stahl Federation and a contracted force of the Steel Tide, Aprillian forces secure a border around Deftonesville. Sethos suddenly reapears without any memory, and orders the Steel Tide to return to Amun-Seth, but the majority instead choose to stay in Deftonesville, ready to fight off a potential invasion. Island Of Doom attack, and subsequent communication breakdown While the rest of the rebels were setting up camp in Deftonesville, in the Island Of Doom, something major was brewing. A shifty looking guard was spotted walking around, picking up keys for all of the prison cells. He was also seen unloading weapons from a boat. For some inexplicable reason, nobody decided to do anything. So, it came as no surprise to anyone who wasn't a prison guard, that the next morning, all of the prisoners were freed and given arms. They proceeded to take out the guards one by one, either by killing them or forcing them into their own prisons. Aprillian flags were put up around the Island and it was declared Aprillian territory. AAC was unable to send any forces to reclaim the island due to its involvement in both the civil war on home territory and also The Hunger Wars, which were happening concurrently as Novak invaded Al Falafel. Little is known what happened after that, however, as shortly afterwards, all communications on the island went down, leaving it shrouded in mystery. UP forces went to have a look at the island briefly with possibly expansionist aims, but they left shortly afterwards. Battle Of Deftonesville and Death Of AAC Government Stahl decided to switch to give support to AAC over the rebels. AAC saw this as a good opportunity to attack and try and take back Deftonesville from the rebels. AAC attacked the Aprillian border. Initially land gains were very limited, due to strong defences and the presence of The Steel Tide fighting on Aprillia's behalf. Essentially, the initial stages of this conflict were long and bloody, and a lot of people, y'know, died. It was noted that a few rebels escaped the conflict and headed south. Van Helsing was seen in Deftonesville, but he was less concerned with the war, and appeared to be looking for something, or someone. Another development was that Aprillian leader Laura Duccont was seen fleeing in a stolen plane, heading towards the Island Of Doom. This prompted confusion and annoyance from many Aprillains, given that their leader was supposed to lead them into battle, not run away. Then, all of a sudden, a huge BOOM was heard in Fort Vegasopolis, where the AAC parliament building was blown up while the government were in session, killing every important member of government, including President Rosenberg. Despite the absence of leaders on both sides, the war raged one. Dave Grohl was appointed emergency leader of AAC. Meanwhile, embalming fluid was found on the site where Hayley Williams was shot, further igniting conspiracy theories as to what had really happened to her. End Of War and Island Of Doom threat Shortly after Grohl's leadership commenced, Grohl offered an end to the war in which the rebels would be welcomed back into society and elections would take place within a few days of the war ending. Aprillian rebels in Deftonesville, disillusioned with their leadership and the losing battle they were fighting, decided to surrender and take Grohl's deal. Elections were held soon after, and commended by all for his peaceful resoultion to the conflict and his policies to restore AAC to the powerful nation it once was, Grohl was elected as president. Meanwhile, on the Island of Doom, still under apparent control of the rebels, a red mist surrounded the island. Demons of Khorne appared and started terrorising the planet, particularly Amun-Seth. Van Helsing knew this was of Ducconts doing, but was unsure of how she learned to summon such beasts. He contacted Sethos and got The Avengers involved, ready to put a stop to this madness... Category:Wars Category:Arsinos